Castle in the Woods
by dbud
Summary: On a girl's getaway weekend for Anna's impending marriage, several princesses must take shelter and find themselves hunted by a crazed killer. Will any survive? Warning: Story contains graphic violence and character deaths.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: The following story is fiction. The characters are not meant to represent any real persons. I do not own the characters and make no money from this story. This is just a story.

 **Castle in the Woods**

By Dbud

* * *

Starring:

Anna (Frozen)

Jasmine (Alladin)

Belle (Beauty and the Beast)

Cinderella (Cinderella)

Rapunzel (Tangled)

Tiana (The Frog and the Princess)

* * *

Summary: On a special trip for Anna's impending marriage, several princesses must take shelter and find themselves hunted by a crazed killer. Will any survive?

Story contains Graphic Violence and Bad Language

* * *

"Want more champagne?" the tall blonde asked as she held up two bottles.

"Of course," the caramel skinned beauty replied as she held up a long thin glass.

Cinderella smiled as she filled Jasmine's glass. Both Cinderella and Jasmine were riding in the back of a large carriage, twice as long as a standard one, that they had rented for this special occasion.

"So, where are we going anyway?" Anna of Arendale who was also the guest of honor, asked sweetly.

"Oh, you'll see, we've got everything planned out for your bachelorette party", Belle replied with a smirk, "We're taking you to the big city...Oz."

All the young women in the luxurious carriage, filled with silk pillows and leather seats, cheered at the mention off their destination. There were six females riding in the back, Anna, the bride to be was in the middle with a glittering tiara on her head.

Cinderella, a tall busty blonde in a push up top, was pouring champagne into flutes and passing them out to the others. Jasmine, with her long black hair and almond eyes, tilted her glass up and drained the last of the bubbly pink liquid.

In addition to these three, were Belle, a brown haired beauty herself. Sitting next to Anna was her best friend, Rapunzel with her short cropped brown hair. Sitting on the end of the girls was a dark skinned black girl with short cropped hair named Tiana.

All the women were young, late teens and early twenties and all beauties with flawless skin and thin bodies with impossibly small waists and delicate features that seemed to little too perfect.

Cinderella poured a new glass and shoved it towards Anna.

"Oh, ah, thanks but I think I've had enough."

"Oh come on," Jasmine took the glass and forced it into Anna's hand, "This is your bachelorette party, you can't say no."

Realizing there was little choice, Anna took the flute and took a small sip at least keeping up the appearance of joining in the festivities.

Tiana spoke up, calling out to the women, "Okay ladies...time for truth or dare and our guest of honor gets to go first."

All the young women cried out with glee as they turned to Anna who was clearly uncomfortable but seemed to accept that she had no choice.

"So Anna," Belle asked, "truth or dare? Pick one."

Sighing deeply, "Okay, truth I guess."

Almost before anyone could think, Jasmine cut in, "You and Kristoff do it yet?"

Anna couldn't conceal her shock at the personal question, "What? I, um, I mean..."

As Anna stammered, Cinderella and Tiana traded looks, and in unison..."They haven't."

"Wait a minute," Jasmine spoke up, "If you and your fiancé haven't done it yet that would mean you're a...virgin?"

"What?"

"Holy shit!"

All the girls stared at Anna until Rapunzel spoke up, "HEY! Lay off her. Just cause they haven't gone all the way yet..."

"Oh please," Tiana rolled her eyes, "You're even more sheltered than she is."

"Besides," Anna spoke up, "me and Kristoff have...done stuff. I mean it's been a year since we started dating."

"Oh really?" Cinderella asked with a raised eyebrow, "What kind of stuff?"

As she turned to Belle, the blonde princess mimed stroking a cock as she opened her mouth and used her tongue to push her cheek out. Belle covered her mouth as she nearly spit out her champagne, laughing.

Meanwhile, outside the carriage...

A dark clothed figure stood on a ridge above the road as the large carriage sped along below. He held a pair of binoculars and examined the vehicle. Pausing to look up, he saw the storm clouds gathering in the night sky...

"Perfect," he muttered to himself.

Pulling a cross bow from his back and aimed it and after a second loosed a bolt.

The carriage driver sat on the wooden bench at the front of the carriage fumbling for a large bottle of whiskey, wanting another mouthful to keep him warm. As he raised the bottle to his lips though, it suddenly shattered. The man with the white bushy beard was startled as he looked down and saw the shaft of an arrow sticking from his chest. Before he could draw another breathe, he crumpled and fell to the side and off the wagon, his body slammed into the ground and tumbled end over end into the darkness as the carriage horses kept running at full speed.

Back inside...

Before any further conversation on Anna's virginity could be had, the carriage lurched hard to the side. All six women were tossed roughly to the floor.

"What the hell?" Tiana called out as Belle pulled back the small door to the front compartment where the driver as seated. She was shocked to find it empty but had no time to consider the fate or location of the driver as she tried to grab the reins to the eight massive black stallions pulling the carriage and not under anyone's control. As Belle tried to push herself through the small opening to grab them she saw out the front of the carriage and that they were veering dangerously off the road and into the forest.

"BRACE YOURSELVES!" was all she had time to cry out to the others before the wheel of the vehicle slammed into a fallen tree trunk and sent the carriage up onto two wheels. The princesses were flipped over and over inside as the carriage tipped to its side and then...darkness.

Sometime later...

Rapunzel's eyes flickered open. She was groggy and pushed herself up from the cold wet ground she was lying on. Covered with debris from the carriage, she managed to climb to her feet as her head cleared. Looking around she saw her friend Anna beginning to stir.

"Anna!" she ran to her and helped her to her feet.

"I-Is everyone okay?" Anna asked as all six of the passengers seemed to be accounted for and, miraculously, seemed unhurt for the most part.

They surveyed their predicament. The carriage was smashed beyond repair and was little more than rubble.

"Where's the driver?" Jasmine asked but no one had an answer.

As they stood trying to figure out what to do, a few drops of rain were felt by all the girls.

"Oh great. Now it's raining. How could this get worse?"

Anna, always chipper, held her hand out, "It's just a sprinkle...not that bad."

Just then though an enormous crack of thunder boomed through the sky followed by a massive bolt of lightning. Seconds later, the sky opened and a torrential downpour of rain began to hit the ground, soaking all the princesses in seconds. They're dresses clinging to their bodies, Anna smiled weakly as she looked around and saw all five of her friends staring at her coldly.

"We can't just stay out here. The storm's getting worse," Belle screamed and even though she was only a few feet away, the others could barely hear her over the constant thunder and wind.

"LOOK!" Tiana called out and pointed to the distance.

All the girls followed her hand and saw a massive castle, brightly lit, about a half mile away on the side of the mountain and surrounded by forest. Without needing to say it aloud, all the girls knew what they needed to do and began to move towards refuge.

* * *

About an hour later...

The six young women drudged up the massive stairs that led to two large solid double doors that appeared to the be the main entrance to the castle. They had walked along the road as long as they could but then had to enter the forest to reach the dwelling. Walking through the trees in the dark was no easy task as branches tore at their dresses and the rain soaking the light fabric. By the time the princesses had reached their refuge, their once fine and expensive dresses were in tatters and they were soaked to the bone.

Exhausted, they nearly collapsed at the top of the stairs but Anna found the strength to approach the doors. Taking the large door knocker she lifted it and let it fall making a loud echoing...BONG! against the metal plate on the door.

The women waited a long minute but no one appeared. Anna, looking back and forth to the other's faces, prepared to knock a second time when...

"Oh for heaven's sake! Now isn't the time for niceties!" Jasmine said as she pushed past Anna and tried the handle. Finding the door unlocked, she entered and was followed by the others as they just wanted to get out of the rain.

"Wait!" Anna called out from the landing, "We can't just barge in...this is someone's home."

"Fine," Cinderella replied with a wave, "you stay out and catch pneumonia. I'm getting warm."

Anna stood in the downpour for another thirty seconds before she too was overcome with the desire to get warm and dry and entered the palace. Inside the doors was a chamber that formed an entranceway. As she stepped through, Anna joined all the girls as they stood in amazement at the interior of the palace they had stepped into. The chamber they found themselves in was massive; more than one hundred feet across with a ceiling more than fifty feet over their heads.

All the young women were princesses in one form or another. They had all been exposed to wealth and opulence, living and growing up in castles and having servants and such. But none of them could hide their shock at the environ they saw. The ceiling was a hand painted fresco, the floor was solid marble, the columns that ran the length of the room were inlaid with gold.

"Oh...my...god!" Belle muttered as she took in the sight of their new shelter.

"LOOK!" Tiana yelled and all the girls turned and saw what had excited their friend. Against the far wall was a large and roaring fireplace and an opulent seating area. All the girls ran towards the warmth and cluttered around it, jockeying for position as they shivered still cold and soaked by the rain.

"Wh-who do you th-think lives here?" Rapunzel asked but no one had a good answer.

"I don't-t kn-know but thank god we found it. This storm is getting worse."

All the women agreed as they huddled to get warm. After several minutes, they seemed to be feeling better but still had seen no one come to greet them. Their clothes and hair dry and they had shaken off the cold, they seemed to turn their attention to the castle.

"Well, we need to find whoever is here, I mean this fire didn't start itself." Belle told the others who seemed to agree even if they weren't happy about leaving the warmth of the fire.

As a group, the six women moved into the castle. At the rear end of the great entranceway, two large double doors led deeper into the castle and on either side of the room was a grand staircase that led to a second level. From outside, the castle seemed to have at least ten floors and a half dozen towers that seemed to twice that height.

"How about us three look down here while you go up the stairs and see if you can find anyone?" Tiana said to the group, indicating Belle and Jasmine to come with her while Rapunzel, Anna, and Cinderella head upstairs. The girls agreed this was as good as any plan and split up.

As Jasmine led the group down the hall on the main floor, they saw the walls were lined with lit torches and candles hung from chandeliers.

"Someone must be here to light all these," Belle wondered aloud.

The three young women passed chamber after chamber; a lavish den, a trophy room, an office, a parlor. But none were occupied.

Upstairs, Anna, Cinderella and Rapunzel had similar fortunes as they found numerous rooms but no people. Finally, the trio stopped in one of the bed chambers they found and Anna fall back on the massive bed. So tired, she let her eyes close and nearly fell asleep in seconds until...

"OH MY GOD!"

Anna sat up, hearing Cinderella call out. Like a shot, Anna ran into the hall and saw Rapunzel who also had a worried look on her face as they both thought the worst that might have happened to Cinderella. They both ran across the hall into a chamber to find the blonde princess sitting on the edge of a bath tub. The room was a wash room with a large shower and sinks and a changing area.

"Look!" Cinderella told them with a huge smile on her face as she ran her hand under a stream of water with steam rising..."A tub!"

Both Rapunzel and Anna laughed in relief at the sight of Cinderella as they realized she was okay.

"Wait," Anna cautioned, "you can't just..."

As she spoke Cinderella stood and began to shimmy out of her evening gown and within seconds was totally naked.

"Um, I guess you can."

Both Anna and Rapunzel, feeling awkward, turned away and walked out of the bathing room.

"I guess we'll just leave her alone," Rapunzel told her friend as they continued to search for the owners of the castle. As they moved down the hall, Cinderella lowered her body into the hot water enjoying the sensation as it nearly burned her skin.

"Oh yeah, that's good," she murmured to herself as she laid her head back on the tub edge and quickly dozed off.

* * *

Sometime later...

Cinderella's eyes began to flicker open. She felt warm and good as the water of the tub rolled over her, washing away the grit and grim of her trek through the woods.

"Ummmmmmm," she moaned in pleasure.

As her eyes opened, still half asleep, the beautiful blonde princess realized she was not alone and that someone was standing over her. At first she assumed it was one of her fellow princesses but as her eyes cleared a bit she realized she was wrong.

The person standing next to the tub was in fact a man. Seeing this, Cinderella instinctively moved to cover her breasts with her arm as she was totally nude in the water. The man was large and dressed head to toe in dark clothing, from his boots to his leather tunic. Most prominent of all though was the fact that he wore a black hood like that of an executioner over his head with only two small holes for his eyes. In fact, his eyes were the only part of him visible at all.

"Um, is this your house?" Cinderella asked as the man simply stood staring down at her.

"My friends and I got caught in the storm. We didn't mean to intrude."

Still not speaking, the man raised his arm and Cinderella's gaze was drawn to his hand in which he held a device of some sort. It was a rod about three feet long. He held it up and she noticed the tip ended in two small metal prongs. The man pressed a small stud on the side and a blue arc of electricity suddenly passed between them.

Realizing what it was, Cinderella screamed..."NO!"

But it was too late for her to react as the man in the hood lowered the end into the tub and pressed the stud to activate the device. Suddenly, Cinderella's body felt like it was on fire as the electricity from the cattle prod ripped through her, conducted by the water.

"GGRRRRAAAAAYYYHHHHH!" she screamed as her body stiffened.

Cinderella's back arched and her arms locked on the sides of the tub. Her face was twisted in pain as several thousand volts tore through her. Looking up, she could barely focus but she could tell that her assailant was staring at her C cup tits as they bounced up and down as her body was ravaged by the current.

After a few more seconds though, it did not matter as her eyes closed and everything went black for the regal princess. Removing the tip from the water, the man secured it as he reached down and lifted Cinderella's head by the hair. She was limp and unconscious as he pulled her wet naked body from the tub and tossed her roughly over his shoulder, her arms dangling towards the floor. The man let his hand move over the woman's firm round buttocks as he carried her.

Moving towards the back wall off the bath room, he reached out and pushed a small tile and a small 'click' could be heard. On this wall was a tall mirror more than six feet high. When he touched the hidden release, the mirror swung open and revealed a passageway on the other side. The man, carrying Cinderella stepped through, closing the door behind leaving no trace of his being there.

* * *

Downstairs...

Anna and Rapunzel had left the second floor to find the others and after about ten minutes of searching, did so. They entered what appeared to be a kitchen and found Tiana, Belle and Jasmine all clustered around a table which was covered in delicious foods of various types. Several cakes and pies were sitting out, still warm and gooey. Jasmine and Belle had cut themselves large pieces and they were eagerly eating them while Tiana had a big bowl of stew from a pot hanging over a fire in the corner which she was spooning into her mouth.

"Want some?" she offered Anna when she appeared.

"I don't think we should be eating someone else's food like this."

"Oh come on, they left it out and besides, they wouldn't want us to starve. We'll pay them if we ever find them. Speaking of which, any luck?"

Anna shook her head, "No, no one."

"Where's Cindy?" Belle asked.

"She found a bath."

"Ohhhhh, a bath. That sounds great...right after another piece of cake," Jasmine said as she cut another large slice off and began to devour it.

* * *

Meanwhile...

Cinderella's began to groan slightly as she regained consciousness. As she did, she realized she could not move.

"What the hell!?" she muttered as she tried to pull her arms up but found she could not.

Panicked, she realized she was laying on something hard, like a board and her wrists were secured at her sides. Her legs from free but that did not matter as she could not stand up, being held on her back. But most troubling was that there was a large board around her neck. The board was vertical ad her neck was passed through a hole in it. On either side of her head were two long wooded posts that extended up about ten feet.

Cinderella looked up as she tried to focus. At first it was hard but then she saw what was hanging over her. At the top off the posts, held between them was a large piece of metal, the bottom edge of which was razor sharp. Cinderella gulped as she realized what the contraction she was held in actually was. It was a guillotine.

Hearing footsteps, Cinderella turned her head awkwardly to see the large hulking figure in black approach. It was the same man from the bath room. She was struggling but was securely held and could not break free. Tears were streaming down from her eyes as she began to panic.

"LET ME OUT OF THIS NOW!" she screamed, terrified.

The man simply stood over her, not speaking, enhancing her fear.

"Please, what do you want?" she begged hoping for some clue to his intentions.

But the man continued his silence and reached up to take a rope hanging from the top of the guillotine in his hand. Cinderella watched and realized that the rope was attached to a pin holing the blade in place. She began to thrash violently, trying to break free...

"NNNOOOOOO! NOO! Don't please!" she wailed.

The man in black began to wrap the cord around his hand as he simply stared down at her.

"I can pay you...m-my husband is rich...PLEASE! I'm a princ..."

With a quick jerk, the blade was set free and fell almost faster than the eye could follow. With a 'THUNK' sound, Cinderella's scream was cut off mid word. The blade had cut through her neck with ease. The man leaned down and stared into her eyes which were now dilated. After several seconds, Cinderella's had simply turned and rolled to the side, detached from her body.

Hearing a noise in the corner, the man turned and approached. Inside a cage was a massive dog, mostly black with brown fur on its chest and ears. The dog, seemingly agitated by the scent of blood, was snarling and tense.

"You ready for a hunt boy?" the man asked and the dog let loose a deep growl in reply.

"Good boy," the man said as he opened the cage.

* * *

Back in the kitchen...

"Hey, where'd this come from?"

Anna as standing in the doorway that led from the kitchen to an elegant dining room. The other young women had eaten their fill and were still sitting at the kitchen table when Anna called back to them.

They all moved to stand behind her and saw what she was referring too. Sitting on the end of the large twenty seat dining room table was a large box wrapped with a big red bow over it. On the front, propped up so they could see was a card that read 'Anna' in large red letters.

"AWWWW! You guys!" Anna cooed as she looked warmly at her friends, "You shouldn't have."

It was clear the bride to be assumed this was a gift for her from her friends. As she approached the box, the other four young women all traded looks behind her back and mouthed to each other asking who had done this. It appeared none of them had but no one wanted to be the first to speak up. As Anna reached the gift and turned back, they all quickly plastered fake smiles across their faces.

"Oh, I wonder what it is?" Anna asked as she took the edge of the ribbon and pulled. As the ribbon fell away, Anna took the top off the box and peered inside. None of the other girls said anything as they were as much in the dark as Anna.

After a few seconds of looking down into the gift, Anna's face changed from one of joy to puzzlement and then to horror.

"OHGOD!" she screamed and backed away.

All the princesses moved forward but also seemed unsure of what to do.

"What is it?!" Tiana yelled as Rapunzel moved closer and peered inside, "Come on! Don't go all Morgan Freeman on us...what's in the fucking box?"

Rapunzel looked down over the edge, joined by Jasmine and Belle. At first it was hard to fathom what they were seeing but then it became all too clear. Laying inside on a bad of red tissue paper was Cinderella's head, her now dead eyes staring up at them.


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

"OH GAWD!" several of the five princesses with their heads still attached screamed.

In their panic to distance themselves from the severed head of their blonde friend, the box was knocked off the table and onto the floor. Tipping over, Cinderella's head rolled out and made a wide semi-circle in front of the horrified young women before finally coming to a stop right between Jasmine's feet.

As the princesses all stood and stared in shock, a deep grumbling voice startled them from behind...

"Hello ladies."

All of them turned and saw standing in the rear of the room a large man dressed in black and whose face was covered with a hood. Just as frightening as his appearance was the fact that he had a large dog next to him and the animal was growling menacingly.

"I see you got my gift," he said calmly, leaving no doubt this man was a threat and had killed their friend.

Before any of them could react, the man lunged forward. Anna was the closest to him and the first he encountered. Her eyes, normally twice the size they should be, swelled to double even that as she saw the hulking figure bearing down on her.

WHAM!

The hooded killer slammed his fist into the delicate jaw of the princess and sent her spinning to the ground with a single blow. Anna crumbled like a heap of rags to the floor and lay there limp obviously unconscious.

Seeing this and suddenly being overcome by terror, the remaining four princesses scattered..."RUN!" Belle screamed as they did so, needing no encouragement to flee.

While Rupunzel, Tiana, and Belle made it out of the large dining room through the wide arch that led to the hallway, Jasmine as she turned to run found herself face to face with the killer. She tried to dodge him but the man slammed his shoulder into her and knocked her to the ground. Before she could recover, he took her slender ankle in his hand and began to drag her behind him.

"HELP! HELP ME!" the caramel princess screamed towards her friends but if they heard they did not seem to care as they disappeared around corners and down the hall.

The man approached a china cabinet and reached up. Touching a metal decorative hook, he pulled and the hook tilted forward. When it did there was a 'click' and the cabinet detached from the wall and swung out on hinges on the opposite side. Behind the secret door was a long dark tunnel covered in cobwebs and other filth.

The man began to stride into the hall, still dragging the flailing girl behind him. As he did he paused and looked back into the dining room at his large hound who had not moved, apparently waiting for the command to attack.

"Well? What are you waiting for?"

That was all the dog needed as he sprinted off following the trail of the running princesses. As the dog disappeared from sight, the man turned and kept walking down the hall. Jasmine was squealing and thrashing, determined not to be taken as she was sure her fate would be the same as Cinderella's. She grabbed the edge of the door frame and held on with all her might.

"PLEASE! NO!" she screamed as the man, realizing she was holding on, grabbed her by the ankle with both hands. Setting himself, he jerked hard and ripped Jasmine's hands free, tearing two of her fingernails off and leaving them imbedded in the wood of the wall as he did.

Jasmine wailed in both pain and terror as the cabinet swung closed behind her and silencing her screams from the castle.

* * *

Belle and Tiana had been running as hard and fast as they could for several minutes. They had not thought of where they were going, just to run and try to get away. Unfortunately the two young women ran deeper into the maze that was the massive castle and never reached and outer door. Finally, they calmed down enough to stop running.

Leaning against a wall, both girls were panting and sweating. As princesses they were not used to exertion and running for even a few minutes had left them near exhaustion.

"Wh-who was th-that?" Tiana asked while Belle simply shook her head and gulped in air.

"I-I don't know...he...oh god...he killed Cindy!" Belle replied as tears welled in her eyes as she thought about seeing her friend's head.

"Look that doesn't matter..."

"Doesn't matter?" Belle replied in shock.

"No, we've got to get out of here. Then we will find our guards and come back and make this fucker pay for what he did."

Seeing the reason in Tiana's words, Belle nodded in agreement but then her face seemed to change. First the color drained from her skin, leaving her pale and then her lisp began to quiver. Tiana could tell something was wrong.

"What is it?" she asked as she turned and saw what Bella had seen a few seconds before. Standing in the middle of the hall about fifty feet away was the large canine that had been with the killer in the dining room. It was standing silently but its back was arched and it was staring intently right at the two girls.

"oh fuck!" Tiana muttered quietly.

* * *

"Nnnngggghhhhhh!" Jasmine's eyes flickered open and she moaned as her head ached horribly and she felt groggy.

Suddenly, her situation hit her and she immediately came too. She could not remember exactly what happened. She recalled being dragged and then suddenly a sharp pain in her side and everything going black. And now she was here.

Jasmine tried to move but found she could not. Looking around frantically, she realized she was in one of the massive hallways of the castle. A long rug ran down the center of the wood paneled hall. Lining the walls were more than twenty polished suits off armor, all ornate and gleaming. The princess started to struggle as she looked down and saw that she was encased on one of the metal suits.

The joints had been riveted and would not move, holding her like a prison and restraining her. The only part missing was the helmet. She could not even scream for help as a piece of cloth was tied around her head and between her teeth, gagging her to no more than muffled grunts.

Hearing a noise, Jasmine's heart sunk as she turned and saw her attacker, the large man in the hood who had knocked her unconscious, standing only a few feet away. He approached as her eyes were wide in terror as she stared at him as he closed on her. Jasmine's eyes fell as she saw he was carrying the helm that went with the armor she was encased in. It was large and metal with a moveable visor.

The man in black lifted the helm, seemingly oblivious to the princesses terror. Jasmine struggles continued as he lowered the helmet over her head, sealing her in darkness.

Stepping back, the killer examined the armor as it seemed to shiver and shake on its own and small grunts could be heard coming from within. Reaching up, the man took the front and back of the helmet in his massive hands and with a hard but quick turn, he twisted the head of the armor, turning the front all the way to face the wall behind. As he did, there was an audible...CRACK!...with a metallic tinge as the sound of Jasmine's neck snapping echoed within the armor.

Turning the helmet back to face forward, the man lifted the visor and peered inside as Jasmine's now slack face stared forward with her head tilted slightly to the side and against the inside of the helm. Pausing for a second, he reached out and ran his thumb over the beautiful young woman's lips and seemed to be savoring her stillness. After a few more seconds, he slowly lowered the visor and turned to move down the hall, leaving Jasmine's corpse encased in her metal tomb.

* * *

Anna's eyes flickered open. She was on the floor of the dining room and the events that led to her being here slowly filled her head. Rising to her feet...

"BELLE?! JASMINE!?" she called out but got no response.

Terrified, she looked around trying to figure out what to do. Just then her eyes focused on a china case against the back wall. The large piece of furniture was slightly askew as if it was pulled out from the wall. Moving closer she pulled it and it swung towards her.

"A secret door?" Anna muttered.

Looking down the hallway lined with torches but still filled with shadows and god knew what, she was terrified.

"You can do this Anna," she told herself, "We need to find our friends and get out of here."

Taking one of the torches from the sconces lining the walls, she began to move down the hall.


End file.
